Yksi laukaus
by Jadeile
Summary: Laukaus yössä. Se ei kuulunut edes kuin kaksiin korviin, sillä lähimmätkin ulkopuoliset olivat monen kilometrin etäisyydellä. Sitä ei jäänyt todistamaan kuin yksi henkilö. Implied JokerixHarley, oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Batmanin omistaa DC-comics, minulla ei ole asian kanssa mitään tekemistä.

* * *

Laukaus yössä. Se ei kuulunut edes kuin kaksiin korviin, sillä lähimmätkin ulkopuoliset olivat monen kilometrin etäisyydellä. Sitä ei jäänyt todistamaan kuin yksi henkilö.

Vain pieni sormen liikahdus liipaisimella ja yksi elämä oli iäksi menetetty. Tekokin oli tehty hetken mielijohteessa, miettimättä kahdesti. Se olisi jäänyt tekemättä, jos tekijä olisi edes pysähtynyt miettimään sen sijaan, että toimi heti. Mutta raivo oli sumentanut ajatukset niiden muutaman kohtalokkaan sekunnin ajaksi, jolloin pistooli oli vedetty povitaskusta, suunnattu kohti uhria ja liipaisinta oli painettu.

Vanhat tavat ovat kiinni tiukassa. Liiankin tiukassa.

Harley Quinn ei ollut ehtinyt edes kirkaista, kun luoti oli jo lävistänyt hänen sydämensä. Hänen silmänsä olivat laajat ja niissä oli epäuskoinen katse, ennen kuin viimeinenkin elämänvalo sammui niistä ja hänen ruumiinsa kaatui sulavassa kaaressa taaksepäin, tömähtäen lopulta maahan elottomana. Pisaraakaan verta ei valunut, sillä luoti toistaiseksi tukki ainoan aukon, josta sitä olisi voinut tulla. Mikäli hänen asentonsa ei olisi ollut niin luonnoton ja silmät apposen avoinna, hänen olisi voinut luulla vain nukkuvan.

Jokeri ei edes tajunnut, kun hänen kätensä herpaantui ja pistooli kolahti lattialle. Hän vain katsoi maassa makaavaa naista, joka oli vielä hetki sitten puhunut hänelle ärsyttävän kimakalla äänellään. Vielä hetki sitten tämä oli seisonut pari askelta hänen takanaan ja sanonut… Jokeri ei enää edes muistanut, että mitä tämä oli sanonut. Jotain kuitenkin, mikä oli saanut raivon kuohahtamaan klovnin rinnassa ja sumentanut hänen ajattelukykynsä hetkeksi. Ja nyt harlekiiniksi pukeutunut nainen makasi maassa elottomana, luodinreikä rinnassaan.

"Harley?" Jokeri kysyi, odottaen naisen pomppaavan pystyyn ja vastaavan pirteästi: "Mitä, Puddin?" tai "Niin, Herra J?" tai jotain. Mutta nainen vain pysyi maassa, liikauttamatta edes sormeaan. Tai rintakehäänsä.

"Harley!" Jokeri ärjäisi, astui ne pari askelta, jotka erottivat heidät toisistaan ja potkaisi kuollutta naista kylkeen. Ruumis vain liikahti potkun mukana ja kääntyi kyljelleen, jolloin luoti liikahti sen verran, että veri pääsi tihkumaan sen ohitse marmorilattialle, tahraten sen punaiseksi. Jokerin kädet tärisivät.

"Ylös siitä!" mies huusi ja potkaisi ruumista uudestaan voimalla, jolloin se kieri pari kierrosta eteenpäin, jättäen jälkeensä verisen vanan. Jokerin katse kiinnittyi punaiseen tahraan.

"… Harley?" hän mutisi, räpäyttäen hämmentyneenä silmiään. Hän vilkaisi uudestaan ruumista, sitten veritahraa ja lopulta vei hitaasti katseensa jo lähes unohdettuun pistooliin, joka makasi lattialla, piippu edelleen hennosti savuten. Jokeri nosti oikean kätensä kasvojensa korkeudelle ja näki violeteissa hanskoissaan ruutipölyä.

Sanakaan sanomatta hän käveli pistoolin luokse ja nosti sen käteensä. Sen piippu oli edelleen lämmin. Jokeri puristi asetta tiukasti kädessään, joka tärisi. Hän käänsi katseensa taas lattialla makaavaan naiseen ja osoitti tätä pistoolillaan, hengittäen raskaasti. Hänen sormensa painoi liipaisinta hitaasti, mutta ei pohjaan asti. Lopulta pistooli tippui uudestaan lattialle ja Jokeri rynnisti ulos rakennuksesta.

ooooo

Rikollisuuden klovniprinssi juoksi loskaisia katuja pitkin, suuntaamatta varsinaisesti mihinkään. Hän vain juoksi eteenpäin ja kuuli laukauksen mielessään uudestaan ja uudestaan, nähden hidastettuna, kuinka Harley kaatui taaksepäin ja jäi lopulta makaamaan lattialle. Hän tunsi puristuksen rinnassaan, muttei tiennyt, mitä se merkitsi.

Hän vain toisti mielessään, että se oli vahinko, hän ei ollut tehnyt sitä tahallaan. Hän ei ollut aikonut surmata Harleyta tänä yönä. Harleyn olisi kuulunut olla vielä hengissä. Tämän olisi kuulunut lörpötellä, kunnes Jokerilla olisi mennyt hermot ja hän olisi heittänyt tämän ulos. Sen jälkeen tämän olisi kuulunut hiipiä takaisin ja kömpiä nukkumaan Jokerin viereen. Ja aamulla tämän olisi kuulunut herätä ennen häntä ja paistaa hänelle pakastevohveleita, koska tämä ei osannut tehdä vohveleita itse.

Jokeri kiipesi paloportaita pitkin jonkin talon katolle ja istui alas, antaen jalkojensa roikkua reunan yli. Kylmä tuuli puhalsi hänen hiustensa läpi ja hetken ajan hän toivoi harmissaan, että olisi ottanut hattunsa mukaan. Eikä itse asiassa päällystakkikaan olisi ollut pahitteeksi.

Hän katseli yötaivaalla loistavia tähtiä, joita ei Gothamin saastepilven ja valojen vuoksi edes näkynyt kovin montaa. Lepakkosignaali sen sijaan näkyi vallan mainiosti, vaikkakin vain hetken ajan, ennen kuin se sammui. Ilmeisesti vanha kunnon Gordy oli kutsunut Batmanin avukseen hänen jahtaamiseensa. Vaikka eihän hän ollut tehnyt mitään sen pahempaa kuin hyökännyt hampurilaisbaariin ja ampunut muutaman ihmisen. Eivätkä nämä olleet välttämättä edes kuolleet, sillä hän ei ollut varsinaisesti tähdännyt heihin, kunhan vain oli ampunut sinne suuntaan, mistä oli kuullut meteliä.

Toisaalta Jokeri toivoi Batmanin löytävän hänet. Siksi hän oli katolle kivunnutkin, vaikkei sitä ollutkaan varsinaisesti ajatellut siinä vaiheessa, kun oli rynnistänyt ulos. Miksi hän toivoi Batmanin löytävän hänet, sitä hän ei itsekään tiennyt. Hän vain tiesi, että odotti tätä nyt ja toivoi, että tämä tulisi nopeasti.

ooooo

Jokeri värjötteli nollakelissä parikymmentä minuuttia, ennen kuin Lepakkoauton moottorin ääni kuului hänen korviinsa. Hän valpastui ja odotti, josko auto sattuisi ajamaan juuri sopivasta kohdasta. Onni oli hänen puolellaan tänä yönä, ainakin tässä asiassa, nimittäin auton valot lankesivat pian hänen alapuolellaan olevalle kadulle, jolloin Jokeri heitti alas räjähtävän marmorikuulan. Kuula oli autoa hitaampi ja osui maahan vasta pari sekuntia sen jälkeen, kun auto oli jo mennyt ohi, mutta se ajoi tarkoituksen vallan mainiosti. Räjähdys näkyi varmasti auton peräpeiliin.

Kyllä, Batman pysäytti autonsa ja hyppäsi ulos välittömästi, skannaten kattoja katseellaan. Pian tämän katse lukittui Jokeriin, joka edelleen istuskeli paikallaan ja katseli arkkivihollistaan. Lepakko lähti heti liikkeelle ja heitti batarangin kohti klovnia, joka ei edes vaivautunut väistämään. Ase osui maaliinsa, viiltäen haavan Jokerin oikeaan poskeen ja tönäisten tämän tasapainosta. Älähtäen Jokeri horjahti ja lähti putoamaan katolta alas, ottaen kuitenkin vaistomaisesti kiinni paloportaista noin puolivälissä matkaa.

Batman juoksi portaiden alle ja katsoi, josko klovni päättäisi hypätä alas vai kiivetä takaisin. Tämä ei tehnyt kumpaakaan, jäi vain roikkumaan hämmentynyt ilme kasvoillaan. Lopulta lepakko itse kiipesi portaat ylös ja tarttui Jokeriin, vetäen tämän takaisin hiukan turvallisempaan paikkaan. Sitten hän tarttui tätä rinnuksista ja veti lähelle kasvojaan.

"Mitä tuo oli olevinaan? Mitä sinä juonit?"

Jokeri vain katsoi häntä surullisesti.

"Taisin… tehdä virheen, Batsy", klovni sanoi ja virne alkoi muodostua jälleen hänen huulilleen. Se ei kuitenkaan käynyt yksiin silmien kanssa. Silmien, jotka näyttivät murheellisilta, mikäli se oli Jokerille mahdollista.

"Mitä sinä teit?" Batman kysyi, tuntien inhottavan aavistuksen kerääntyvän painoksi hänen vatsansa pohjalle. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä odotti, mutta mitään hyvää se ei voinut olla.

"Harley… minä taisin tappaa hänet", Jokeri vastasi ja alkoi hihittää, mikä pian kasvoi hysteeriseksi nauruksi. Batmanin ote alkoi hellittää järkytyksen vuoksi, ennen kuin se taas tiukkeni.

"Mitä sinä teit?"

"Minä- hahahaha- minä ammuin hänet. Hahahaha! Se oli- hah- vahinko", Jokeri sai sanottua naurunsa välissä. Batman pamautti hänet seinää vasten, jolloin nauru vain yltyi, kunnes lopulta Jokerilta valui kyyneliä liiallisen naurun vuoksi. Melkein kuin hän olisi itkenyt Harleyn vuoksi.

"Missä hän on?" Batman kysyi, mutta Jokeri ei pystynyt naurultaan edes vastaamaan. Sen sijaan tämä nojasi lepakon olkapäätä vasten ja nauroi tukahtuneella äänellä, joka olisi voinut kuulostaa lähes nyyhkytykseltä, jos se olisi tullut kenen hyvänsä muun suusta.

"Se oli- se oli- vahinko", klovni mutisi Batmanin olkapäätä vasten ja jatkoi hysteeristä nauramistaan.

Yksi laukaus. Vain yksi vahingossa ammuttu luoti ja jotain kallisarvoista katosi ikuisiksi ajoiksi. Eikä Jokeri edes tajunnut, mitä tarkalleen ottaen menetti.


End file.
